


日常系列1

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	日常系列1

#  
一到夏天，很多男生都不喜欢穿外裤睡觉，按王俊凯那流氓的说法是闷得慌，恨不得啥都不穿，零距离和他源源宝宝接触，然后被王源很严肃地拒绝了，表示请和我保持距离好吗。

虽说是那么说，闷热的夏天即使吹着空调但抱在一起睡还是会热出汗，所以两人只穿着T恤和薄薄的内裤吹着空调盖着棉被，还是有些距离地睡在床的两边。

半夜，一双白嫩的腿不停地去勾躺在旁边人的一条腿，把它往自己的方向带，然后紧紧地夹在两腿之间不住地摩擦。

而王俊凯正梦到自己身在大海里，而且身体被一只巨大的八爪鱼缠绕着挣脱不得，八爪鱼腿的吸盘紧紧吸附在腿上，被什么毛绒绒的东西压住颈间，呼吸困难，巨大的八爪鱼腿还分泌着些许粘液。

处于深海中，耳边的像是在海里游动海水的声音又似低低的粗喘声，随着一声不轻易察觉的舒叹，感觉到八爪鱼把墨汁喷了他一身才放开了他。

得到了解脱，王俊凯从噩梦中朦朦胧胧地醒来，手习惯性地往身侧摸了摸，感觉到被单上不平常的触感，  
“卧槽！王源，你尿床了吗，怎么这么湿。”一脚踢在王源腿侧把王源叫醒。

而王源四仰八叉地躺在床的另一边“啊...干什么啊...”  
“我...”感觉到裤裆的不太对劲...

王俊凯起身翻开被子，发现大腿侧有些可疑的水迹。  
王源甩甩头让自己清醒过来，不着痕迹地用手慢慢压住腿两侧的被子。

“...王源儿，你是趁着我睡着了艹了我的大腿吗？”

“...你你你怎么说话呢”话越说越没底气....

“哎哟~害羞什么~”

“你你你你你你肯定也有过的！”这无力的反驳，我到底在说些什么啊...

王俊凯趁他不注意一把掀开被子“哎哟，量还挺多！”

王源简直想打破窗户从这里跳下去，刚好还穿了白色的内裤，被打湿后变得透明，啥都被看光了。

毕竟同是处于青春期男生，王俊凯知道他已经羞到不行了，就没再逗他。而两人其实还没干过那啥事，连互相帮忙都很少，所以即使王源欲求不满，他是要理解的，毕竟作为男朋友的自己没有满足他，嗯，怪自己。

揉了揉王源头上顶着的鸟巢，顺便捏了捏他的脸，“快点起来去换了吧，黏黏的会不舒服。”

“……”

胖次湿湿的又透，王源只好扯了扯T恤衣摆遮住，裤裆的不适感让他姿势有些怪异地往浴室走去。

王俊凯提着拆掉的被单走进浴室时，看见的是王源下身什么也没穿，站在洗手台前揉搓清洗着手中的胖次，应该是有简单地冲洗了下体，还有水珠沿着腿根处往下流。因为王源穿着不是很长的T恤，只能半盖着下身，随着手上清洗的动作，上衣往上扯动，下身体毛很少，即使是那里也粉嫩粉嫩的。

王俊凯低头看了眼自己的，啧，果然起反应了。

“你洗完内裤记得把床单和被单也放洗衣机洗了啊。”

“知道啦，烦人！你干嘛进来啊？”羞得一直没敢抬头正脸看王俊凯，只敢用余光去瞄王俊凯脸上的表情...

“怎么，我应该帮你现在这样子拍个照片记录一下。”笑得像一只偷腥的猫。

“不用了，谢谢......”

王俊凯把被单随手扔进洗衣篮，从背后环住王源的腰，稍微分开腿弯下调整高度，把起反应的下体卡在王源的臀缝，隔着内裤轻轻往前顶送。

凑近耳边，“话说，你把我也弄脏了，是不是应该帮我也洗一下，嗯？”

感受到背后温热的物体以及硬硬的东西顶在臀缝摩擦，身体反而想更靠近，抑制不住地轻颤......

王俊凯把手伸进衣服里揉搓着他胸前的红点，另一只手往下却避开重点部位在附近游离。实在受不了这样的撩拨，踮起脚尖想把那使坏的手夹在腿间，来个痛快。

 

王俊凯轻咬着王源颈后的痣顺着颈部线条往前亲吻，  
“啊...”随王俊凯落在颈间的吻忍不住仰起头，喉结被牙齿细力地嘶磨，轻舔。

而王源每一声低吟时喉间的颤动都能通过唇部、牙齿到达头颅，王俊凯感觉全身酥麻，下身更是胀得生疼。

轻轻掰过王源的脸，四目相接，还是忍不住吻住了眼前粉嫩的唇。

“唔...”手上的动作也不停下，来回揉捏着胸前的两点，握着王源抖动的性器，缓慢而有力地上下套弄起来。

王源维持着向后仰的姿势感觉脖子都酸了，手中的裤子早就跌落在洗手盘里，他转过身去想要揽住王俊凯的脖子.....

“噗！嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻”

“……”王源仰着头，双眼还处于迷离，一脸懵比，王俊凯你刚噗呲喷了我一脸口水....

而不会看脸色的某人还用手指戳了戳下面深红色的顶端，“你怎么连这里都这么可爱~”

“......你之前没见过？”一把推开王俊凯，王源翻了个惊天大白眼然后冷漠脸。

“可是就觉得现在特别可爱啊。”

好想一拳打到面前的叉烧包露馅......

“王俊凯你个大傻X！！！这种时候能不能专心点！！！能不能专心点吻我！！！我不要跟你玩了！！！我跟你说，你别想次兔兔了！！！……你出去！”

……

宝宝心里苦，但宝宝不说。

＃


End file.
